


Bonding

by Bloodedbeat



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Bonding, Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I mean whatever suits you, Relaxing, Swimming, Training, can be read as romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodedbeat/pseuds/Bloodedbeat
Summary: After training by the river, Ash asks Greninja if he wants to spend time with him.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> When Ash said goodbye to Greninja it destroyed me for months lol. 
> 
> I wrote this back in December last year so this is an old fanfiction, but I decided to post it anyways. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! <3

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Ash commanded his partner Greninja, watching from a little distance away as Greninja launches four shurikens at the target on the tree. Three of his four shurikens hit the intended target, which Ash was more than a little proud of. 

"Good job Greninja!" He exclaims cheerfully as he walks up to his friend. He seemed somewhat exhausted, but proud of himself as well. He replied to Ash with a proud shout of his name as he opens his arms wide, indicating that he wants Ash to give him a hug. 

Ash is a little surprised, as when Greninja evolved he stopped wanting many hugs, but gladly enveloped him in his arms anyways. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that Greninja still loved their hugs even though he's quite shy when he asks for them. 

After a minute or two of a comfortable silence, Ash releases Greninja. Greninja seems pleased with himself, which Ash happily notes.

Ash turns his attention to the target board they had, which was a small slab of wood. He wanted to see if Greninja could really aim in a particular area that was small, and much to his enjoyment, he could very easily. Greninja was a very amazing Pokemon to Ash, and he worked very hard. 

However, that also worried him. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he would awake to the sounds of banging, and see Greninja outside practicing his aim. He was always confused as to how he so easily got out of his poke ball, but he was always so much more concerned on why Greninja never gave himself a break. 

Ash also knew why he didn't, though. It slipped his mind for a little while, but after waking up to see Greninja outside again, Ash remembered much from what Olympia told him. That Greninja would train alone sometimes. 

At first that really.. Scared him. He couldn't really explain it. He thought that Greninja didn't want his help anymore, that he just wanted to train by himself; that they weren't friends or partners anymore. But, as soon as Ash asked if he wanted to train with him, he always enthusiastically nodded.

So, he knew that it wasn't him. It's just that Greninja wanted to be stronger more than ever, and so did Ash. So, he was perfectly fine with helping his friend out. 

He worked very hard; They worked very hard, together. But, Ash knew from experience, that even when you want to be strong, you deserve a break. 

Snapping out of his train of thought, he looks back over to Greninja. He's staring at him with a confused expression, probably wondering why he was just staring at the slab of wood. Ash smiles at him, before beaconing for him to follow. 

He raises an eye brow, but follows Ash anyways. He wasn't going to tell him until they actually got to his wanted destination what they're doing. 

Ash stopped at the edge of a large river. The water was rushing nearby, making a wonderful splashing sound which was very relaxing to him. Ash sat down on the edge, patting the spot next to him as an indication for Greninja to sit. 

Greninja does without question, and stares at the rivers end. Multiple Majikarp would jump up at a time, then disappear for much longer. A comfortable silence radiated between the two before Greninja broke it. 

'Ash', he started, turning his attention over to his trainer and friend. 'Not that I don't like this, but why are we here?'

It took Ash a moment to understand what his friend was saying before he responded. "I realized whilst training that we haven't just relaxed together in a while, just me and you," he explains, watching as a Majikarp jumps into the air in front of him, before diving back underwater. "So, I thought maybe we could just relax. I'm really proud of you with how much stronger you've become with all the training, but I don't want to push you to your limit." 

Greninja stares at him in silence for a moment, a surprised expression on his face. He really appreciated Ash doing this, but didn't understand why he did it. Sure, he knew Ash did this for a lot of his Pokemon at times, he was just very oblivious of the fact that he was worrying him deeply. 'You didn't have to do that Ash,' he explains after a moment. 'You don't have to worry about me.' 

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. You work very hard, and I can tell it's tiring you out. I don't even have to guess, I just know from when we synchronize." Ash pats him lightly on the arm as he explains his reasoning. Ash worries about everyone when they work too hard, so him worrying about Greninja was no surprise to him, but it definitely was a surprise to Greninja. 

Ash was a little confused as to why Greninja seemed so confused about him worrying, but a part of him knew why. Even when he was a Froakie he was confused when Ash gave the slightest concern about his well being. He's pretty sure he's still a little used to when his old trainers treated him like garbage, and when he didn't listen to their commands just gave up on him. 

Ash didn't. Ash knew of Froakies potential as soon as he saw him jump in front of Pikachu to take an attack. He saved a total stranger. Someone he knew nothing about. Yet, he still did it. And it was obvious he didn't regret it. 

So, when Ash heard that day that Froakie's trainer just gave up on him it made him.. Mad? Upset? Both? It reminded him of Charizard for a moment. How he never listened, but eventually became one of Ash's strongest Pokemon because he never gave up on him. 

Ash is pulled back to reality at the sound of Greninja waving his hand in front of his face. 'Ash? Ash? Are you ok?' 

Ash smiles at him and nods, turning his attention back to the river. "Don't worry Greninja, I'm fine," Ash says, his smile still present. "I was just thinking of the day I first met you." 

Greninja stares at him in silence, indicating for him to continue. Ash gladly does so, now looking directly at him. "Y'see, I was thinking back when you jumped in front of Pikachu to take Team Rocket's attack. How you did it even though you didn't know us at all; didn't know Pikachu at all. I like to think back on it sometimes, because I still think that was.. Amazing of you to do." Ash says, smiling brightly. "It still bothers me when I think about how your old trainers just gave up on you without giving you a chance. Though, at the same time, I'm sorta thankful." 

'Why is that?' Greninja doesn't sound angry at all, much to Ash's relief, just somewhat confused as to why he's thankful. 

Ash looks down at his feet that were kicking the river water. "Because then I wouldn't of gotten the chance to meet you." Ash says quietly, but loudly enough so Greninja could hear. Blush dusted over his cheeks, mostly from awkwardness, but some of it was just because he was happy. 

Greninja opened and closed his mouth, trying to look for a response, but to no avail. He was.. Very pleased with that answer; happy. He never knew that Ash felt that way about how they first met. He smiled. It wasn't very clear over his tongue, but it was there. 

Before he could give it a second thought, he threw his arms around Ash in a hug. Ash was slightly taken aback, because two hugs was new, but once again gladly accepted it. 

He snuggled his head in his chest. It was nice hugging Greninja, because of the fact that he didn't want hugs that much anymore, he loved them anyways, though. 

Greninja felt slightly awkward in the hug, however, he decided to ignore it. 'I didn't know you felt that way,' he eventually utters out, turning his head to look at the back of Ash's head, since he still had his head sitting on his chest. 'I'm glad too, though.' 

Ash smiles, though Grenjnja couldn't see it at the moment. "I'm glad." Ash places his hands on his shoulders, pushing himself up so he's facing Greninja again, his smile still very much beaming. "Y'know, it's actually very nice having a conversation with just you. But, don't tell Pikachu I said that." 

Greninja shakes a little bit from silent laughter, but nods his head anyways. 

Ash stays silent for a moment, before suddenly pushing Greninja in the water. He knew Greninja wasn't going to expect that, so he smiles smugly when he resurfaces. Greninja angrily shouts his name, before grabbing Ash's arm. He was about to ask him what he was doing, before being dragged into the water as well. 

He was thankful all his pokeballs were with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, since he likes to train alone with Greninja. 

Ash laughs when he resurfaces. Facing Greninja's direction. He had his arms crossed, but it was obvious he wasn't mad. 

"I guess we're even then." Ash says after a moment, taking his hat off and tossing it onto the grass. Greninja nods, then looks away. This concerns him, because he thought he did something wrong, but doesn't get the chance to ask because Greninja speaks before him. 

'You know how you were talking about how you were glad you met me?' Greninja asks, looking at Ash right in the eyes. A weird wave of emotion flooded him when this happened, but nodded at his question, waiting for him to continue. 

Greninja's silence could slice skin deep, but he eventually speaks up again. 'I'm glad I met you, too.' It was almost a whisper, but since Ash was so close to him, he could hear it perfectly. 'I mean-' He looks away, looking up at the sun getting ready to set. 'I always knew you weren't going to just, give up on me like those other trainers. But, a part of me always thought it was.. Fate?' Greninja seems to ask himself this more than Ash, but Ash nods anyways. 

"I always thought that it was destined to be, too," Greninja's eyes go wide, probably because he's surprised. "Y'see, it was quite obvious I never synchronized with any other Pokemon before, so I thought that it was fate, that we were meant to meet. I never voiced this to anyone though, because I thought I was the only one that felt this way." He shrugs his shoulders sheepishly, watching Greninja from the corner of his eyes. 

He nods, seemingly understanding of this. He doesn't say anything though, so Ash takes that as a cue to drop the subject. 

A moment of awkward silence radiated between the two, with Ash fidgeting in the water, looking anywhere but at Greninja. He just felt plain awkward now, and wasn't sure if voicing that to Greninja was a good idea. 

He snaps out of his fidgeting when a giant wave of water is splashed at him. He's dazed for a moment in surprise, but quickly realizes it was Greninja that did it. He stares at him in amusement and surprise. 

Greninja laughs a little bit; a slight chuckle of his name. 'You seemed to be in an awkward place,' he explains, shrugging. 'You don't have to take that conversation too seriously, I felt the same way.' 

Ash smiles, relaxing his shoulders. He didn't understand why that made him feel so weird, but he was fine now. "Sorry," he utters out, "The conversation didn't bother me, I guess thinking that you don't feel the same is what bothered me." 

Greninja stared at him in wonder, a bit surprised on why him feeling the same way meant so much to him, but eventually realized why. 

Because he loved Greninja very much, he was his friend, and the thought of Greninja not loving him too, not feeling the same way just.. Bothered him to no end. 

Greninja sighs wistfully, finally coming to realize why Ash worries so much about him. Because he loves him. He never thought Ash would, giving the fact that he loves Pikachu and all his friends, but there was somewhere in Ash's heart that wanted Greninja there. 

"Are you ok, Greninja, you're staring at the water with a weird expression?" Ash asks, now right in front of Greninja with a concerned look. 

Greninja startled slightly, not realizing how closely he's come. A blush dusted over his cheeks in embarrassment, but quickly shook it off. 'I'm ok, Ash," he says, smiling up at him. 'I just realized what you meant when you said all that.' 

Ash tilts his head to the side in silent question, and Greninja couldn't help but to find it a little cute. Well, as cute as a human could be, at least. 

'It was love.' He whispers, getting flashbacks from what that physic gym leader said to Ash when he was a Frogadier. She was right, he always wanted love. He wanted a trainer who showed him that they cared, and that he was more than just a Pokemon to them. That he was a friend; a partner. Ash gave him what he always wanted. 'You fear that I don't love you sometimes, right?' 

That question always lingered in his mind. Ever since the day when they finally perfected the Ash-Greninja form, when they were in the cave and Ash told Greninja he loved him. Greninja started to realize that was one of the things Ash feared he didn't think anymore. But, even if he was just a little mad at him that day, he never gave up on him. He loved his friend.

Ash sits in stunned silence, the only sound being the gentle wavering of the water near them. The sun set shone brightly, eliciting a golden streak on Ash's face, showing his somewhat conflicted expression. "Yes," he finally utters out, smiling up at his friend. "I do a lot, actually. With everyone. It may not seem like it sometimes- but I worry a lot about those kinds of things. But, after a while, I realize there's truly nothing to worry about. That you guys still care." 

As Greninja opens his mouth to respond, he's cut off by the sound of a girl shouting Ash's name. Ash startles for a moment, looking left and right, but quickly realizes who it is when they skid to a stop at the edge of the river near them. 

"Ash! You said you would return a while ago, we were worried!" A worried Serena shouts as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry Serena," Ash starts, smiling up at her, "But, I was spending time with Greninja, you see. I guess I lost track of time." Serena seems to stare down at them in surprise, but smiles. Bonnie and Clemont were next to her, with Pikachu sitting in Bonnie's arms. 

Greninja's eyes become their usual slits, and he crosses his arms as he watches Serena ask Ash if they could join them. Ash immediately responded with a yes, to which Bonnie jumps into the river. 

"Bonnie! You should have changed first!" Clemont scolds, sitting in the grass. He seemed to not want to join them particularly in the water. 

"But, we didn't bring any bathing suits!" Bonnie responds with a pouty face, and everyone laughs. 

 

The sun now fully set, everyone comes back out the river and dries off with towels that Serena got and brought to them. Everything was in comfortable silence, the only sounds being chirps and crickets from the forest Pokemon, and the sound of towels being used. 

Greninja and Pikachu watch from a distance as everyone dries off. Pokemon dried quicker then humans, but Greninja didn't really need to worry about drying off at all. Being a water type, and all. 

'I thought you and Ash were training?' Pikachu questions Greninja eventually, watching as Ash picks up his hat from the grass and shakes the little bit of water off of it. 'We were,' he responds, looking over at him, 'He told me I should take a break, so we did.' 

Pikachu opens his mouth to respond, before he's interrupted by none other than Ash. "Ok guys! We're gonna head back now." Hearing that, Pikachu bounds over to Ash, taking his spot on his shoulder. Grenjnja walks over to him, expecting to be recalled right away. Ash takes his poke ball out, but hesitates for a moment. 

The gang all watches, confusion obvious on their faces, but they don't get the chance to say anything before Ash talks. "Greninja?" Greninja nods, indicating for him to continue. We was quite confused as to why he didn't recall him immediately, too. Ash pauses for a moment, before looking up at him with this huge smile. He seems relaxed and totally happy, much to Greninja's shock and enjoyment. "I loved hanging out with you today, just as friends alone." Ash explains after a moment of silence. "We should do it again sometime." 

Everyone looks shocked for a moment, but it's quickly replaced with a smile. Ash seems genuinely happy, so whatever he did with Greninja must of been nice. Everyone looks at Greninja expectantly. 

He smiles. It's easy to see, since it's much bigger than most smiles he's had, but Greninja smiled. 'Yes,' he begins, nodding at his friend. 'There's nothing I looked forward to more.' 

Hearing this made Ash's smile brighten even more, if that was even possible. Everyone else wasn't sure exactly what Greninja said, expect for Pikachu, but knew what he said made Ash happy. 

Ash puts his poke ball in his pocket, much to everyone's surprise. "I don't usually do this," he says, looking at everyone sheepishly, "But, Greninja, would you like to walk with us?

A simple nod was all that was needed as the teens headed back to the hotel they were staying at tonight. Along the way, Ash, Pikachu, and Greninja had a pleasant conversation, and Ash and Greninja had a special day together they would never forget, with plenty more to come.


End file.
